


The Luckiest Woman on the Continent

by OhNoMyBreadsticks



Series: Bready's S&S Bingo Fills [6]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Magic, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sweet and Loving Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, that's it that's the fic lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/pseuds/OhNoMyBreadsticks
Summary: There's no way Triss and Yenneferweren'tgoing to fool around a little bit when they found a spell that conjured mind-controlled tentacles. After all, they deserve a little bit of pleasurable magic!
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Bready's S&S Bingo Fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141505
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18
Collections: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo





	The Luckiest Woman on the Continent

**Author's Note:**

> It's about time I wrote some wlw pwp, and by god I knew right away when I saw the tentacles prompt for the Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo that this was my chance!! I just think that Yen and Triss would definitely use their magic to fool around, and they deserve it! Sorceresses can have a little bit of tentacle magic, as a treat XD
> 
> This is filed under Witcher (TV) because I wrote this with Netflix Yen and Triss specifically in mind! Those two are just the best <3

Drinking in the sight in front of her, Yennefer considers once again that she might just be the luckiest woman on the continent. It’s a fair assumption, because laid out on her bed, eager and smiling, is a completely nude Triss Merigold. Today, there is no lace or silk to be undone, and no matter how gorgeous her girlfriend looks in lingerie (which is very), Yennefer thinks she prefers this sight after all. Like this, she can drink in every curve and plane of Triss’s body, admire the freckles dotting her warm brown skin like constellations, get lost in the dimples of her cheeks and the swell of her breasts...Come on, how much better could life get?

They’re about to find out if a little magic could help answer that question.

“Ready?” Yennefer asks, reaching out a hand to squeeze Triss’s ankle gently, reassuring her even though it’s fairly obvious they’re both more than excited for this.

“Only if I get one last kiss” Triss teases, and Yennefer makes a show of exasperation as she shuffles closer and leans in to kiss her. The charade is short lived, as it’s not long before she’s moaning softly into the kiss as Triss’s clever tongue licks between her lips. It takes a lot of self control to pull away and not just get lost in the sensation, and Yennefer shakes her head as she straightens up.

“Insatiable temptress.” She scolds gently, and Triss bites her lip and winks, not looking in the least bit sorry. Turning away, Yennefer sweeps her hair back over her shoulder so she can re-read the incantation they’ve written down for the millionth time. It’s a bit of a hodge-podge, a few spells they discovered in old books sewn together and adapted to make them more pleasurable. Taking a deep breath, she finally takes the plunge and speaks the words aloud, drawing on the chaos all around her and all around their little cottage, in the garden outside and the forest just a few yards away. She draws it in and feels it take shape, then opens her eyes to find, well, to find a whole host of tentacles. It’s exactly what the spell is supposed to do, but seeing it still feels surreal.

They’re floating around the bed, and when Yennefer tries to count them she finds that either her eyes are being deceived or the number is changing as she concentrates. There always seems to be one more floating at the edge of her vision. Floating is a good word for what they’re doing, suspended in the air and gentle bobbing, the ends curling and twisting lazily, as if they’re waiting for a command. And, in a way, they are. Yennefer can feel the tether in the back of her mind, and she gives it a gentle tug as she extends her hand. One of the tentacles turns, twists, and wraps around her wrist in response. The texture is smooth and wet, the pressure firm, and she shivers as she realizes just how wonderful this would feel sliding somewhere much more intimate. Fucking perfect.

Yennefer is so entranced by the sight of the magenta (yes,  _ magenta _ , apparently the spell had gone with whatever color she most fancied) tentacle wrapped around her wrist, the glow reflecting so pretty against the sandy tone of her skin, that she momentarily forgets she’s not alone. Triss doesn’t let her forget for long though, letting out a moan so enticing it’s impossible to ignore. Yennefer’s eyes are drawn to the bed, where her girlfriend is watching the tentacles above her with a look that can only be described as hungry. Yennefer licks her lips, remembers what they’re here for, and now that she’s determined they’re safe to touch, wastes no time in putting these tentacles to good use.

It takes a few tries (and results in a few giggles as tentacles flop in the wrong direction), but soon enough the room is full of little gasps and moans as Triss is suddenly covered in eager touches. Yennefer stands at the foot of the bed and watches as two tentacles caress Triss’ breasts, fondling and tugging at her nipples just the way she likes it, while a second pair slides along her hips and across the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. She’s already wet and desperate for it, but Yennefer draws the pleasure out, building up by exploring Triss’ folds with one slow and deliberate tentacle, slicking it up even further before flicking across her clit in a single fluid motion. That has Triss groaning, head tossed back as she starts to beg for more. Yennefer’s answer? A nice tentacle to keep her girlfriend’s mouth occupied, pushing it in just far enough to give her something to suck on, but not so far as to choke her.

By the time Yennefer slides one tentacle inside of Triss, she can almost  _ feel _ the relief pouring off of her. It’s easy enough to see how eager she is for more, her hips trying to work the tentacle deeper inside, and Yennefer briefly laments that the spell doesn’t include a way to transfer the sensations of the tentacles over to her. Perhaps that’s something they can work on for later, although she’s not sure she could stand much more pleasure than the already heady haze that’s settled over her. It’s taking all of her willpower not to slip her fingers between her own thighs for some relief, and more than once she’s caught herself brushing across the thatch of dark hair before pulling her hand away. Not yet. Not until Triss has been satisfied once. Or twice. She deserves it.

And gods, but Yennefer could stand here and watch Triss forever. She’s a picture of ecstasy, writhing and shifting under the ministration of the various tentacles, just on the edge of over-stimulated. Stray curls are starting to stick to her neck and forehead as she sweats, eyes squeezed shut and moans escaping even around the erotic gag keeping her mouth nice and full. Yennefer wants to just eat her up, kiss across every inch of skin, drag her lips and teeth along one pert nipple and then the other, and she concentrates on imitating these fantasies with the tentacles, increasing the speed of the two working Triss’s clit and hole until her girlfriend finally comes with a shout, shaking and gasping through her high.

Yennefer removes the tentacle in Triss’ mouth but not the one in her hole, leaving her full even as her body fully relaxes. The way she gasps in air but doesn’t ask for it to stop tells Yennefer all she needs to know about how much she still wants more. But watching Triss’ lips is a mistake, because Yennefer has never been able to resist them. Without even thinking, she finds herself crawling onto the bed to claim a taste, her girlfriend pliant and loose below her. She loses herself in the kiss, everything but the slide of their lips and the murmur of breath passed between tongues fading away into the background.

That is, until Yennefer’s subconscious apparently starts to wander, and the tentacle inside of Triss begins to move again. She gasps and bites at Yennefer’s lip as she’s startled by the sudden burn of pleasure, hands fisting the sheets. And she’s so damn pretty when she’s feeling good that Yennefer can’t hold back this time. Now, as the tentacle slowly fucks into Triss, Yennefer places her own fingers on Triss’s clit, drawing circles that have her girlfriend moaning out her name, her sweet voice rising with each clever press and each slick thrust. The remaining tentacles trail across her skin, and by all the gods Yennefer could swear she’s glowing, her freckles like a dusting of stars. 

Yennefer loses herself in Triss’s pleasure, and it’s not until Triss’s hand squeezes at her leg that she remembers her own. Even as blissed out as she is, Triss is still looking out for her, and that has a warmth blooming in Yennefer’s chest that will burn for far longer than the warmth between her thighs. Swinging her leg over to straddle her girlfriend, she calls another tentacle from the edge of her vision to join the rhythm of the one fucking Triss, lowering herself down onto it with an eager groan. She’s so wet already, she can feel herself clenching eagerly around the length as it slides inside. Now they’re both moving in unison, Triss below her at the mercy of the three main tentacles, and Yennefer above her, trembling thighs fucking the tentacle in deeper with every tug of gravity. They won’t last long. But that’s more than alright, because Triss is looking up at her with pupils blown so wide they almost eclipse the auburn of her eyes, and Yennefer’s never felt more  _ wanted _ .

Her first orgasm of the night hits her all of a sudden, hard enough to make her cry out. Yennefer’s back arches in an artificially perfect curve, rocking herself down into the pressure filling her up, needing more more  _ more _ until she’s limp and exhausted, tumbling down onto Triss’s chest. Her girlfriend is breathing hard too, coming down from her own, more gentle high, her second pleasure more like a gentle tide than a tsunami. They lie together, catching their breath and feeling the beating of their hearts echoing against one another. It’s only when Yennefer feels Triss’s fingers stroking through her hair that she realizes the tentacles have gone, her total lack of concentration breaking the spell. Ah well, they aren’t needed anymore anyways.

Because now, Yennefer realizes with a burst of pleasure, she’s in just the right position to nuzzle against Triss’s perfect breasts, making good on those fantasies from earlier. 

“ _ Now _ who’s the insatiable temptress?” Triss chuckles, breathless but still oh-so-fond. 

Yennefer just presses a kiss to that perfect, sweat damp skin, and retorts with a smile, “You still love me.”

And Yennefer must be the luckiest woman on the continent, because it’s true. Triss Merigold loves her, and they have all the time in the world to explore every aspect of that love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!! I haven't really written wlw smut before so I'm kinda nervous lmao, but I'm still pretty pleased with how it turned out C:
> 
> Any and all kudos or comments at any time will be loved and cherished, although never required <3 I reply to all my comments, even if it takes me a few days! I'm available on [tumblr](https://ohnomybreadsticks.tumblr.com/) if you ever feel like chatting or reading some of my lil drabbles, I’d love to see you there C:


End file.
